


Jamison, like the Whiskey

by RATZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Background, Character Study, M/M, Other, Tags to be added, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RATZ/pseuds/RATZ
Summary: Jamie did not remember his name before he found that ol’ bottle of whisky and managed to read ‘Jamison’ out of it.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 20





	Jamison, like the Whiskey

Jamie did not remember his name before he found that ol’ bottle of whisky and managed to read ‘Jamison’ out of it. 

He also didn’t know how he learned to read. Sometimes, the face of a blonde woman would spark in the back of his head, and he’d call her ‘mama’. She’s gone, like most of his memory, and he can’t do nothing about it.

It’s not like it’s really important.

But before that — when he was just another nameless child in the wastes — if it wasn’t for Shelly the innkeeper, who’d watch out for lost kids like him, he’d probably be dead meat. She couldn’t really tell his gender, or any of the said kids in the matter, all in rags and with the same hollowed and bug-like faces.

Not until one dreadful day, where he got pains in his belly all night long, and bled on his mattress like someone gutted an animal right on it. He felt like crying, soiled in blood and confused, but Shelly just took him out of the shed and to her place, cleaned him up, and explained what really happened to him.

To her, now, as Shelly confirmed it. He was actually a sheila, to his dismay. He’d grow tits, and when he thought of tits, he’d think of those sheilas that would get cash by showing them off in some places. Shelly laughed when he mentioned that to her, and brushed him off, back to the shed with the kids.

A week later, he found the bottle of whiskey, and even though Shelly mentioned ‘Jamison’ was a boy’s name, he didn’t give a shit.

His tits never really grew out, for Shelly’s surprise, and he was taller than most. He fended for himself with his explosives and his creations, always scavenging around the scrapheaps, and now, he had a new name. 

He was a rat in the junk, Junkrat. He liked it, mainly because he loved those tiny critters that’d survive just like him. Off from the shed he went, and he started to gain his much appreciated fame. He even got in trouble with the queen herself, and if it wasn’t for one lucky day at the bar, he wouldn’t have gotten his new body guard.

And Hog wasn’t the friendliest. He had much to learn about his new partner. 


End file.
